Behind The Mask
by RobinFandomsAllTheWay
Summary: Lily, a girl with a strange confusing past, moves to Gotham and meets a handsome boy called Dick. He seems nice, normal but she feels she knows him? How? Read and find out! First Fanfic so yeah... Don't know If I'll finish... What if all our favorite super-powered teens went to Gotham Academy? Defiantly an A.U... I suck at summary's... READ AND REVIEW! It would really help!
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N. thank you for the reviews! It means a lot... :-) anyway... I rewrote this a bit hopefully it makes more sense now. It is an AU and I changed the ages of some characters so it night be easier to write... probably lazy but oh well, read and review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER; I own nothing!**_

__This was my first week at Gotham Academy. My dad, a security guard had gotten posted to Gotham City, to guard Bruce Wayne none the less, so I had to move with him. Great. As if to make my day even better there was no seats on the bus apart from one next to a redhead.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked as I approached him.

"No, sit." He smiled back. "You new?" Please tell me he wasn't chatty.

"Yeah, just moved here." I explained. He nodded and I plugged my earphones in, trying to block out the world. He seemed to get the message and looked out the window. The bus ride seemed to take forever but we finally got out of the poorer parts where I lived. He didn't try to speak again for ages.

"Are you kidding me?" He said, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"Dick is getting on the bus." He whined.

"Who?" I looked up and saw a boy about my age get on the bus. He stood for ages talking to the bus driver and, after a few minutes of debating, he moved up the bus and leant against on one of the poles. His raven hair was slightly ruffled from the wind but he didn't fix it. Redhead seemed to know him because he got out his phone and started to text, muttering to himself. I found myself staring at the mystery boy as he checked his own phone. His fingers tapped furiously and he kept his head down.

"Can I get past you?" Redhead asked, his eyes apologetic.

"Sure." I muttered, moving my legs and bag out the way while he scooted past. I shamefully found myself staring again. They were very quiet and redhead, really need to find out his name, seemed to be comforting the black haired boy. Redhead motioned back towards me and the black haired one looked up. His eyes made me freeze. They were blue. Bright blue. I can't explain the shade but they defiantly got my attention. I stared back and noticed his eyes looked red, slightly puffy. This boy had been crying! He smiled at me and my heart leaped. He was extremely good looking. Then he and redhead continued their conversation. Soon they both made their way back up the bus.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you my name." Redhead said while the newer boy stood beside him. "It's Wally. Wally West." He explained.

"I'm Lily." I replied.

"Cool, this is my best friend Dick." Wally said as he pointed at Dick.

"Dick?" I asked.

"Richard Grayson," he said holding out his hand, "but I get called Dick."

"Nice to meet you." I said taking his hand and shaking it. "I recognize the name Grayson from somewhere." I said and his head dropped. He muttered something I didn't hear and I moved up on the seat. Wally sat down beside me and he and Dick continued their conversation. I wasn't listening in, I promise, but I did overhear them talking about Dick's family. Something about a Jay and Alfred? Oh well. I started to think of my own family. My two younger sisters, one 14 and one 16, would start school next week after they finish their physicist appointments. I used to see a physiatrist too, but I stopped going. The reason we went there was because the Joker had kidnapped our family, dad and mum included, and mum was killed in front of us. He probably only did it to get a shot at Batman... Oh well. Dad sent us all to that stupid place, but my sisters got moved to a different doctor than I did. I'm 18 now, been having those appointments since I was 15. Needless to say I'm glad to see the back of them. Dad did tell his boss about Joker so I didn't see why they moved us to Gotham, where the Joker lived! Idiots. Suddenly I felt my arm shake. "Hello? You fell asleep, we're at the Academy." Dick woke me up and I saw we were the last ones on the bus. "Wally went to see Megan and Connor upstairs so I took his seat," he explained as he walked with me into the school, "You fell asleep just before that and I took his seat."

"Thanks." I said. He just smiled.

"You'd have done the same for me. If you'll excuse me I have to go tell Babs something." He said before leaving and jogging over to a redheaded girl. What's with the amount of redheads I was meeting this morning?

"Lily?" I heard my name so I spun around, coming face to face with a girl who's blonde hair hung down in little waves to her shoulder.

"Yes?" I replied.

"My names Bette," she smiled, "I'll be your buddy here at Gotham Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N ****_thanks for the reviews! It means a lot that you bother to write them! I am very sorry about the ages of the characters but I hoped it doesn't matter too much, it is an AU after all. Yes she has been to Gotham before but just visiting a friend of family or something like that. _****_They all go to Gotham Academy just in this story, I do know what other schools they go to just it's easier like this. Dick (Nightwing) is a senior so about 18, same as my OC. Artemis, Wally, M'gann, Connor, Barbara and Kaldur are 18 too. Hopefully that makes it a bit clearer... any Q's just ask!_**

* * *

"Oh great," I replied. Shouldn't they have told me about this? "I'm Lily, but you knew that." I added, mentally kicking myself. I always made bad impressions on the first day.

"So," She started as she started walking, "What brings you to Gotham?"

"Dad got posted." I replied, looking around at all the artwork on the walls. I don't know how dad could afford to send us here.

"Cool, what does he work as?" She questioned.

"Security guard." I replied, "Guarding Bruce Wayne for a bit."

"Wayne?!" Bette exclaimed, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, why?" I didn't see what the big deal was, he'd already guarded some guy named Queen before Queen went bust. Bruce was just another billionaire playboy I didn't care about.

"You've met Dick right?" She said, pointing over at a Dick and the girl he was talking to.

"Yeah, so?" I asked, still not seeing where she was going with this.

"He lives with Bruce! You might get to spend time with him." She added.

"Um, cool?" I didn't really know how to react.

"Dick Grayson is Academy royalty. Spend time with him and you'll get to know all the right people." She explained.

"Or, I could focus on getting real friends, not fancy playboys." I replied.

"Hey! He's my friend." Oh great. Redhead was back.

"Hi Wally. You met Lily?" Bette asked him.

"Yeah, sat with her on the bus." Wally smiled, green eyes sparkling. "Dick's not a playboy." He added.

"Yes he is." Bette argued.

"He's not." Wally replied.

"He is." This could go on for a while.

"Um, hello?" I asked, waving my hands at them as the bell rang. "Kinda lost here!"

"Oh yeah, you're near my registration class so follow me." Bette smiled at me as Wally turned and walked in the opposite direction from us.

When we finally climbed the three flights of stairs and arrived at our registration room, the second bell had rang.

"That's your room." Bette said, pointing to room 300. "I'm in here." She waved as she went inside.

"Artemis!" A girl with shoulder length black hair shouted as I walked in. The girl she was talking to walked in behind me.

"Hey Zee." The girl called Artemis replied as she took a seat with them. I stood awkwardly until the black haired girl shouted at me.

"New girl! Come here!"

"Hi." I said, shyly, not sure if they really wanted me there.

"Can I do introductions?" A perky brown haired girl asked. Artemis sighed and folded her arms.

"Yay!" She squealed, "Ok. I'm Megan, this is Connor," She pointed to a boy with short black hair and huge muscles, "Zatanna's the black haired girl and Artemis is the blond. Wally's around here somewhere..." No sooner had she said his name did Wally come rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late!" He shouted to the teacher.

"Sit down West."

"Sorry." He muttered as he came and sat down beside Artemis.

"Always late." Connor teased.

"Someone like you should be a little faster." Megan joined in.

"Enough guys, don't wanna scare the new girl away." Wally nodded in my direction and Megan slapped her forehead.

"Hello Megan! She must think we're strange."

"I've seen stranger." I muttered before our conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" The teacher asked, needed to find out her name too.

"Is this Dick's regi room?" The small boy asked. He had black hair and brown eyes and looked about my sister's age so that made him about 14.

"Tim?" Dick spoke up from behind me. The room went silent.

"You have to come with me. Now." He said, wringing his hands and looking down. Dick was on his feet in an instant.

"Where are you off to?"

"I'm just helping Tim, I won't be far and I'm not leaving the school." Dick said, shutting the door behind him and leaving the teacher staring blankly ahead.

"And that's the winning Grayson charm." Wally joked. Everyone started laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N. Chapter 3! Thanks for all the reviews and even bothering to read it! If something doesn't make sense please tell me and I'll try fix it!_**

* * *

After a boring period of Art I had media studies. "C'mon, you're so slow!" Wally teased. He'd offered to walk me and who was I to complain about someone being friendly on my first day.

"Says the guy who was late to registration." I retorted.

"One time! Will I ever live that down?"

"Nope." I smiled back. Making friends seemed easy at the school. I just hoped my sisters would fit in as well in their years. We arrived at my classroom and Wally was just across the hall.

"You coming to lunch with us?" He asked.

"If I'm invited." I shyly replied.

"I just invited you. Meet me here and I'll walk you to Maths." He smiled as he turned and walked into his class.

"You must be Lily, right?" The male teacher asked as I walked in.

"Yes." I nodded, noticing everyone's eyes on me.

"Do you know anyone to sit next to?"

"Um, No-" I started to say before I was cut off by a shout from the back of the class.

"She knows me!" My head snapped up and I looked to the voice. It was Dick.

"Great. Sit next to Richard for now and we'll see how you get on." The teacher said, writing it down on his seating chart.

"You're welcome." Dick said as I sat down.

"Thanks for what exactly?" I asked.

"Saving you from having to sit next to a stranger." He explained.

"You're a stranger to me." I replied.

"Yeah, but my good friends could say I'm still a stranger to them." He said, taking notes as he spoke. The teacher, Mr Smith, had put on the news on the website. We were supposed to be taking notes but I found myself staring at Dick. Something about him was familiar.

"What are you staring for?" He asked.

"I feel like I've met you before." I replied before I had a chance to register the words coming out of my mouth. He smirked.

"Feelings mutual."

"Richard! Pay attention." Mr Smith ordered.

"Sorry, sir." Dick replied. I let out a giggle after Mr Smith turned round. "Sometimes I hate media." He added. He kept taking notes on different crimes, apparently we were going to write an essay on the crime in Gotham, so I took a peek at what he was writing. Some of the things he wrote hadn't been mentioned on the video. He was amazing. In general. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Can I copy your notes? I'm terrible at this." He laughed a bit.

"Of course." Dick nodded just as the bell rang. He handed me his book, "Copy it at home." He smiled, and I walked out the class with him. Time for Maths. Great.

"Hey Dick!" Wally said as I walked out with him.

"Hi, Wally." Dick replied, "You're in Maths aren't you?" I walked in the middle of them as they spoke over my head.

"Yep. Walking Lily but she's in the higher set."

"My set?" Dick smiled, "Great. The seat next to me is free there too." He joked.

"See you for lunch!" Wally said as he walked into his classroom.

"This is us." Dick said, steering me into the classroom.

"You want to sit together?" The teacher asked. Dick nodded. "On you go then." She waved us away.

"C'mon freak, move!" A boy said from his seat, "I can't see the board." As Dick walked past he looked down and clearly saw the foot sticking out, meant to trip him. Instead of avoiding it like a normal person he seemed to deliberately trip and fall, landing in his chair with a thud.

"You didn't see his foot?" I asked as he got out his books.

"I saw it." He said quietly.

"But didn't avoid it because you wanted to fall?" I teased.

"Yes." He replied, short and clean. No emotion behind his words.

"You ok?" I asked, the sudden difference in him was scaring me.

"What? Oh, yeah." He replied, making himself happier instantly.

"You are so weird." I replied. "Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Yes, whether you will get an answer would be a better question." He laughed again.

"Why were you on the bus? I heard your foster dad was Bruce Wayne," I started. My voice was quiet and I sounded very nosy but when he smirked I continued, "So why didn't he drive you or something? Public transport seems, I don't know, pointless?"

"Alfred usually drives me. He couldn't today." He replied. He was hiding something, his eyes told me that.

"Why?" I asked noticing he had started working on the algorithm our teacher put on the board. I didn't have a clue as to how to do it.

"You stuck?" He said, changing the subject after noticing I wasn't doing anything.

"Yeah, I haven't learnt any of this." I replied as I pushed the hair out of my face.

"Want my help?"

"Please." He wasn't going to tell me anything about himself so I gave in to his pleading eyes and listened as he explained.


End file.
